The control and optimization of high-voltage supply units is essential to the operational reliability, the efficiency and the operation of the electrostatic filter. For the purpose of controlling the visualization system remotely, special remote access software is used in the case of known PC arrangements such as these. It is also possible to achieve the desired network functionality using OPC servers, in which case, however, it is only possible to update data cyclically. Event-controlled data transmission, for example in the case of oscilloscope operation, is not possible.